


Just A Sleepy Little

by lesbianclout



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianclout/pseuds/lesbianclout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon in some well deserved little space, Ryan in some deep ass love brah</p><p>(Or, a short ficlet where Bren and Ry spend some quality time while B is in little space)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Sleepy Little

**Author's Note:**

> This was made entirely for my bud Quinn bc she cries about Little!Brendon almost daily and I haven't written anything in months. Hope you enjoy <3

Land Before Time is approximately one hour and twenty nine minutes long, and the only reason this fact is burned into Ryan’s head is solely because he’s watched it about three million times now. As good as Land Before Time is, it’s not his first movie choice for a Friday night. It is, however, Brendon’s favorite movie. At least it is while he’s in little space. 

Brendon, recently, has been big way more than he’s been little. Which isn’t the best for his stress levels, and while Ryan is super supportive of when and where Brendon goes little, holding off for a long time isn’t good for either of them. Which is why it was a giant relief when Ryan returned to the bus after a long day to Brendon lying in his bunk wrapped around his stuffed dino waiting for him to come back. 

It didn’t take long for them to set up the movie, a bit of repositioning of their persons and too many trips to the back room before the movie was started quietly on Ryan’s laptop. Once they got comfortable Brendon started nipping at his thumb, inevitably starting to suck on it. 

“You know you shouldn’t suck your thumb, baby. Want me to get your paci?” Ryan spoke in a hushed tone, it was late enough where Jon and Spencer would be in their own bunks trying to rest. It was in good interest to not have them hear Ryan asking his nineteen year old boyfriend if he wants his pacifier. 

“But I don't want you to leave, Daddy.” Brendon voice in little space is noticeably different than when he’s big. It’s a little more higher pitched and whiny, but also more uncontrolled. Brendon can get super loud when he gets excited but in little space he forgets all about volume control and just lets his emotions speak for him. It can be cute, but it also can be stressful when the other half of your band is less than 20 feet away. 

Now though, Brendon speaks quiet and slow, and Ryan felt a pang of regret for making him wait so long for his return. Brendon obviously stayed up until he came back. Ryan wanted to give him anything he wanted in that moment, but he still has to keep Brendon to some rules so everything doesn’t go to complete chaos. 

“Then you can’t suck your thumb, B. Just try to watch the movie, yeah?” Ryan ran his fingers through Brendon’s hair and luckily the only protest from the other boy was a weak whine as he burrowed deeper into Ryan’s side. 

It wasn’t much later when Brendon spoke up again, in the same drowsy speech “Daddy, I don’t want to go out tomorrow I want to stay and play.” 

Tomorrow was their day off, they all agreed to spend it in New York and then travel through the night for their show the next day in New Jersey. Brendon wanting to spend it in little space did make sense. It’s been awhile since Brendon spent the day little, and this before bed time definitely wouldn’t be enough. 

“We don’t have to go out if you don’t want to, baby. We can do whatever you want.” 

“Even if I want to color all day? Or cuddle? What about coloring while cuddling?”

Ryan let out some air from his nose, grinning down at the boy, his boy. “Even if you want to color while cuddling, but you have to get some sleep.”

“I can sleep! I can go to sleep right now!” Brendon said, sounding excited but keeping quiet. It was nice to see him so naturally happy, something the stress of tour took away. 

“Then sleep, baby.”

And Brendon did, after some shifting and making himself comfortable in the crook of Ryan’s arm. Falling asleep shortly after Ryan put the laptop away and cuddled in close. Brendon’s soft breaths were enough to lull Ryan to rest with him. 

***

They didn’t end up going out the next day.

Brendon woke up, promptly realized that Jon and Spencer went out already, and switched into little space. Which Ryan didn’t mind that much, honestly he did miss spending quality time with his boyfriend and he was maybe feeling a tiny bit blue balled, but he knew how much this time helped Bren. 

They spent most of the day in the back lounge doing an array of activities which definitely included playing with Bren’s collection of plastic dinos, more than once, and enough released pent up energy to last the month. 

Before it even hit dinner time Brendon was tuckered out, switching ecstatic happiness for cathartic laziness. He gets a lot more cuddly when he’s tired, more loose in the limbs. Ryan loves to mess with him like this. 

“Daddy, don’t be silly.”

“Daddy? Who’s Daddy? I don’t know who that is, who’s your Daddy?” Ryan grins, shoving his fingers into his boy’s sides to make him laugh. 

“You are! You are, Daddy. I love you so so much, Daddy.” Brendon wraps his long arms around Ryan’s small waist and holds him weakly. Burrowing his head into Ryan’s chest and Ryan can only smile. 

“So I am, baby. I love you to the moon and back.” Ryan said, petting Brendon’s hair.

“That’s a long ways, Daddy.” Brendon mumbled into his chest, Ryan could feel the rumble of Brendon’s words in his chest and hear the sleepy drawl of his voice. His heart beat in adoration. 

“It definitely is, baby boy, the longest.”


End file.
